Hur Legolas blev riddaren i Camelot
by Lorency
Summary: Legolas lever fortfarande under Kung Arthurs tid.


Legolas iaktog med vaksamhet, virrvarret som var omkring honom.  
  
En gång hade Legolas haft långt blont hår som växt ner för hans axlar, men inte nu längre. Han hade klippt av det till strax nedanför hans öron och satt upp det i en tofs. När människor frågade om hans spetsiga öron svarade han alltid att han fastnat under förlossningen och sköterskan greppat hans öron och drog ut honom. Folk skrattade åt hans förklaring.  
  
"Res er för Kung Arthur av Camelot!"  
  
Alla reste sig tvärt från sina stolar när dörrarna öppnades. Legolas satt fortfarande på sin plats, väl medveten om den auktoriet som kommit.  
  
"Jag sa RES ER FÖR KUNG ARTHUR!" röt riddaren som ropat ut  
  
Legolas ignorerade honom. Han hade viktigare saker för sig än att stå upp och visa beundran för ännu en kung. Han hade levt i flera tusen år och sett många ledare födas och dö. Denna Arthur var det likadant med. Legolas hörde om hans födelse under en resa till Frankrike, där han återsåg sitt gamla hem Mirkwood som nu belägrades av en fransk adlig familj.  
  
Riddaren gick fram och ryckte upp Legolas, vilket gjorde att han tappade sitt krus. Innehållet sköljdes rätt över riddaren och Legolas höjde på ögonbrynen.  
  
"Var inte det lite väl onödigt my Lord?" frågade Legolas spydigt.  
  
Riddaren greppade sitt svärd,men innan han hunnit dra det hade Legolas sin dolk tryckt mot riddarens strupe.  
  
"Jag vill inte hamna i bråk, my lord. Men om jag hotas måste jag försvara mig förstått?"  
  
"Den som visar inte visar respekt för kungen måste straffas." morrade riddaren  
  
"Det är inte det att jag inte respekterar Kung Arthur, my lord. Men jag har bugat för många herrar genom mitt liv och idag råkar vara fel tidpunkt för er att dyka upp. Jag har viktigare saker att fundera på än att stå och flina för ännu en kung!!" väste han medan de andra riddarna drog sig närmare honom med höjda svärd.  
  
Kung Arthur stod och såg nyfiket på mannen som vägrat resa sig för honom. Kungen log, han brydde sig alls inte om att Legolas inte rest sig för honom det var hans riddare som var känsliga med den saken.  
  
"Gerhard!"  
  
Riddaren vände sig sakta om.  
  
"Låt den unge mannen vara. Han menade inget illa!" log Arthur  
  
"Men sir..." började Gerhard  
  
"Jag menar det GERHARD!" sa kung Arthur strängt och Legolas stoppade ner sin dolk där den legat gömd.  
  
Legolas bugade sig.  
  
"Ert folk är lyckosamma som har en sådan kung som ni ers nåd!" sa Legolas  
  
Kungen bugade sig tillbaka.  
  
"Gå i frid, unge man. Men innan ni går, vad är ditt namn?"  
  
Legolas tvekade där han stod precis vid dörren.  
  
"Lionel Wood, ers nåd." ljög han  
  
Svaret gjorde kungen nöjd och han nickade adjö när Legolas försvann bort från värdhuset.  
  
Legolas slängde sig upp på sin häst.  
  
"Det är dags för oss att dra oss Hald, jag har gjort bort mig tillräckligt idag."  
  
Hästen frustade och skakade på sitt huvud ogillande.  
  
"Jag vet, jag vet. Gimli skulle inte ha gillat mitt uppförande, men även han hade sina dåliga dagar ibland. Han var ohövlig mot Eómer, kung Theódens systerson."  
  
Hästen gnäggade högt.  
  
"Jag behöver inte bli påmind om att det var så många år sedan Hald. Jag vet det.."  
  
Legolas vände sig mot värdshuset igen och såg Kung Arthur genom fönstret.  
  
"Namarie Kung Arthur av England. Hoppas du lever ett långt och välbärgat liv."  
  
Hald frustade otåligt och Legolas släppte efter tyglarna. Hästen sträckte ut sina långa ben och red iväg.  
  
Arthur satte sig vid det bord som gjorts iordning till han och hans riddare.  
  
Han funderade på ynglingen som stått och sett trotsig ut för en liten stund sedan. Lionel Wood såg ut att bära många bördor på sin rygg trots sin låga ålder.  
  
"Min konung," började riddar Lancelot "Varför lät du Lionel Wood gå?"  
  
Arthur riktade sin uppmärksamhet på männen omkring honom.  
  
"För att jag ingen harm i hans ögon. Lionel Wood är en ung yngling, som gått igenom svåra saker i sitt liv. Det märktes på hans sätt att vara."  
  
"Men sir..." började Gerhard som varit i käbblande med honom.  
  
"Du handlade utan att tänka Gerhard. Du såg inte den sorg som var i hans ögon. Den trotsighet som följde med den. Om vi möter sir Wood igen, ska han behandlas med respekt. Förstått?"  
  
"Ja Ers Nåd!" mumlade hans riddare.  
  
"Bra, då äter vi!" sa Kungen nöjt  
  
Vinden blåste, vilket gjorde att löven fladdrade. Legolas stod och såg på den plats som en gång varit Rivendell. Dit han anlänt till det stora mötet där det skulle beslutas vad som skulle göras med Ringen.  
  
"Han är ingen vanlig utbygdsjägare! Han är Aragorn son av Arathorn."  
  
Legolas kände stor sorg, när han mindes den dagen som Elessar dött. Kung Elessar, Aragorn som varit Legolas vän så länge. De strider som de utkämpat och kommit levande ur tillsammans. Gimli och han hade i sin förtvivlan försökt trösta Arwen när hennes älskade dog. Men de visste att inget skulle lindra hennes sorg. Arwen dog av brustet hjärta några dagar senare, hemma i Rivendell där hon en gång lovat evig kärlek till Aragorn.  
  
Legolas kände tårar trilla ner för hans kind. Han torkade snabbt bort dem. Han kände sig ofta ensam, när vänner som han lärde känna dog ifrån honom. Men ensamheten ökade alltid på Årsdagen som Aragorn dött. Då mindes Legolas de dagar han haft Gimli som sällskap till de glittrande grottorna, när han och Aragorn spelat schack och när hans familj seglade iväg till de odödligas land.  
  
Legolas rycktes ur sina minnen när Hald gnäggade. Han var hungrig .  
  
"Jag kommer min vän. Jag kommer." mumlade Legolas leende och slängde en sista blick på Rivendell.  
  
"Ibland känns det jobbigt att vara den enda kvar Hald." muttrade han till hästen. Hästen puffade på honom och han kramade om hästen.  
  
Sedan la han sig ner för att vila.  
  
Arthur red i spetsen av den lilla skaran riddare, vilket inte gjorde dom glada med tanke på riskerna. Lancelot red bredvid sin kund och försökte övertala honom att låta två av riddarna rida före honom, om en pil skulle komma flygande. Arthur var irriterad över sina riddares daltande över honom. Det var som om de faktiskt hade glömt att han stridit många gånger förr och att det var han som startat Riddarna kring det runda bordet.  
  
"Sluta med ert daltande Sir Lancelot. Vad skulle kunna ske här?"  
  
Som svar på hans fråga kom ett gäng rövare över slätten snabbt ridande med skrikande, hämndlystna röster.  
  
Sir Lancelot red snabbt framför sin kung och pilen som varit avsedd för Kung Arthur satte sig i axeln på honom.  
  
Arthur fångade snabbt upp Lancelot innan han ramlade och slog i marken. De fyra andra riddarna som var med honom och slogs skickligt mot rövarna, men ingen av dem kunde hindra ledaren som snabbt nådde kungen.  
  
En pilbåge spändes och pilen skickades iväg. Den träffade sitt mål.  
  
Slaget stannade upp när ledaren tittade chockat på pilen som satt i hans bröst.  
  
Uppe på kullen satt Legolas på sin häst och skickade iväg ännu en pil. Ledaren föll ihop död och hans män flydde snabbt över kullarna igen, utan att ens försökt att få tag i kroppen. Legolas manade på hästen och den red efter rövarna, men när hästen märkte att rövarna inte skulle vända åter tvärnitade han på kullens topp.  
  
Legolas svor på alviska över Hald, men hästen rörde sig inte en tum.  
  
"Yrch!" muttrade han åt sin häst när den vände tillbaka till riddarna och Kung Arthur.  
  
Legolas hoppade av hästen med en smidighet som gjorde Arthur svartsjuk för ett kort ögonblick.  
  
"Var hälsad Sir Wood, du kom i rätt tid."  
  
"Inte alls ers nåd. Hade jag uppmärksammat hovslagen tidigare så hade jag kunnat förhindra att er vän blev träffad överhuvudtaget." sa Legolas med självförbråelse i rösten när han undersökte Lancelot.  
  
Innan någon hann säga nånting ryckte han snabbt ut pilen ur Lancelot som svimmade av smärtan.  
  
"Vad gör du?" sa Arthur och greppade Legolas handled hårt.  
  
"Såret är inte så stort, inga ben eller nerver är skadade. Det kommer att självläka på några veckor!" sa Legolas och ryckte åt sig sin handled. Ur sin ficka tog han de örter som behövdes för att linda om Lancelots sår. Han tuggade snabbt på örterna och la det på såret, hällde vatten över och lindade sedan om det.  
  
Arthur var imponerad över den unge mannens kallblodighet.  
  
Riddar Trade försökte greppa Halds tyglar men den gnäggade och galopperade iväg från hans händer.  
  
Trade skämdes över att skrämt iväg hästen.  
  
"Förlåt mig Sir Wood, men det verkar som jag skrämt er häst!" ropade han  
  
Legolas tittade upp från sitt arbete och ett leende skymtade i hans ansikte.  
  
"Låt inte ditt huvud tyngas av skam, My Lord. Han är känslig med vem som rör honom." Legolas höjde rösten  
  
"Hald! Miran hich arthir!"  
  
Hald vände och red fram till Trade. Trade närmade sig försiktigt och fick tag i tyglarna.  
  
"Sir?" han tittade undrande på Legolas över hästens förändring.  
  
"Jag sa till honom att lyda my Lord." log Legolas och vände sig sedan om till Arthur.  
  
"Ni kan inte fortsätta färden idag, er vän behöver vila Jag har påbörjat ett läger en liten bit in i skogen, det är inte mycket men ni får gärna stanna där Ers Nåd."  
  
"Vi tar tacksamt emot ert erbjudande Sir Wood. Led vägen!"  
  
Legolas nickade och med hjälp av Arthur fick han upp Lancelot på Hald.  
  
När alla kommit upp på sina hästar och skulle rida iväg så vände sig Legolas mot Sir Gerhard.  
  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för förut My Lord."  
  
Gerhard såg förvånad ut, men han svarade.  
  
"Alla har vi våra dåliga dagar Sir Wood."  
  
Riddarna var förvånad över att Lionel Wood inte förklarat orsaken till sitt beteende. När de red in i skogen fick de en underlig känsla av att skogen var levande på något sätt. De skulle bara anat att skogen lystrade till att ha en alv i skogen igen.  
  
Efter att ha visat riddarna sitt läger, och delat med sig av sin mat drog han sig undan från sällskapet. Det fanns en gömd del i skogen som bara Legolas kände till. Bron som Arwen och Aragorn en gång mötts på. Där stod Legolas nu och mindes tillbaka till den tid då Ringens Brödraskap varit och när Aragorn blev kung i Gondor.  
  
Utan att veta om det hade Legolas blivit förföljd av Kung Arthur och Sir Gerhard. Till Legolas försvar ska sägas att hans tankar fortfarande var på dagen kung Elessar dött.  
  
"Må du vila i frid Elessar, väl medveten om att din son utförde många bra saker för sitt folk. Dina arvingar vet inte om att jag vakar över dem."  
  
Han tog fram smycket som hängde runt hans hals, det smycke som Arwen Undomiel och Elessar låtit göras åt honom. Det var format som en blomma, den blomma som legat över gravarna till Rohans kungar.  
  
Elessar och Arwen menade att smycket var ett bevis på Legolas lojalitet mot dom. De skulle alltid vara hans vänner och finnas med honom tills deras tid på jorden var slut.  
  
"Jag vet att ni är borta, men det känns som igår när jag närvarade vid ert bröllop." utbrast han högt.  
  
"Ni var bra vänner...Jag hoppas Elessar att du och Aftonstjärnan har varandra nu och aldrig slipper skiljas igen."  
  
Han föll ner på knä och lät handen snudda vid pannan, sedan lät han sina läppar nudda handen. Precis som Aragorn gjort när han träffade skogens drottning.  
  
Arthur knackade sin riddare på axeln och gjorde ett knyck med huvudet.  
  
Det var dags för dem att gå.  
  
"Min kung....vad var det?" frågade Riddar Gerhard när de kom närmare lägret.  
  
"Sir Wood...visade sorg." svarade kungen. "Han såg ensam ut." mumlade han mest för sig själv.  
  
"Ingen skulle behöva vara ensam" sa hans riddare.  
  
"Nej...du har rätt Gerhard. Ingen skulle behöva vara ensam."  
  
Resten av vandringen till lägret var i tystnad.   
  
Legolas kände sig lättare om hjärtat efter att ha sörjt sina vänner. Men nu var en ny dag och det var ett år kvar tills han skulle återvända till denna plats igen.  
  
Legolas sjöng på den alviska visan om brödraskapet och såg nu på det förflutna med hopp och glädje i sinnet.  
  
När Lancelot vaknade kände han lukten av mat. Han öppnade ögonen och såg Legolas (som han fortfarande känner som Lionel Wood ) stå och röra i en gryta medan han sjöng på ett,för honom, okänt språk.  
  
"God morgon Sir Wood!" sa Lancelot matt  
  
Legolas tittade upp från sin syssla och han log, denna gången log han med hela ansiktet.  
  
"God morgon My Lord. Om du ger mig nån minut så ska maten snart vara färdig."  
  
Resten av det lilla sällskapet vaknade upp till en fridfull sång. Lancelot satt upp, lutad mot ett träd och åt sin frukost.  
  
Kung Arthur satte sig gäspande upp.  
  
"Sir Lancelot!"  
  
"Ja Ers Nåd?"  
  
"Hur är ditt sår?" frågade Arthur oroligt  
  
"Svider fortfarande Ers Nåd, man jag har Sir Wood att tacka för mitt liv" svarade Lancelot med en blick på Legolas.  
  
"Och jag har dig att tacka för mitt liv Lancelot. Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag inte lyssnade bättre på er!" sa Kungen och det syntes att han skämdes  
  
"Vi alla gör våra misstag min kung." svarade Lancelot som visade att han förlät sin vän och kung.  
  
Legolas som hällde upp mat i skålarna iakttog dem med ett leende.  
  
"Mat ers nåd?" frågade Legolas med ett grin och räckte fram en skål.  
  
Kung Arthur tackade ja och åt en bit, medan han insåg att det var gott hade resten av sällskapet börjat hugga in på maten.  
  
Legolas nynnade nöjt medan han la nytt förband på Lancelots sår.  
  
"Vart är ni på väg Sir Wood?" frågade Lancelot  
  
"Dit vinden för mig my Lord. " svarade Legolas med blinkning  
  
Lancelot skrattade med förtjusning trots såret som värkte  
  
"För vinden dig mot Camelot?"  
  
Legolas tvekade lite men sträckte upp ett finger i luften, som att känna efter vilket håll vinde blåste.  
  
"Det kanske den gör my Lord. Det kanske den gör!"  
  
"Kalla mig Lancelot sir Wood. Mitt namn är Lancelot."  
  
"Okej..Lancelot. Då ber jag dig, kalla mig Lionel."  
  
Bägge männen skakade hand och visste att de deras vänskap skulle fördjupas under åren de skulle lära känna varandra.  
  
Kung Arthur var nöjd över att Legolas skulle göra dem sällskap tillbaka till Camelot. Ynglingen hade gjort intryck på riddarna, och de anade efter många strapatser under resans gång till Camelot att Kung Arthur skulle erbjuda honom en plats som riddare runt det runda bordet.  
  
Det blev föga känt om Sir Lionel Wood. Men alla i Camelot visste att han var lojal mot Kung Arthur, bästa vän med Lancelot och en Camelots duktigaste krigare.  
  
Några månader senare:  
  
Legolas stod vid slottsmuren hans annars så mörka ögon blev blåa när han spanande längs horisonten efter tecken på kungens återkomst.  
  
"LIONEL!" vrålade en röst från marken innanför slottet  
  
Legolas vände sig om  
  
"JA LANCE?"  
  
"KOM NER OCH ÄT EN BIT MED OSS. MATEN SMAKAR INTE BRA OM VI VET ATT DU STÅR HÄR UTE SOM ETT FÅN!" vrålade Lancelot från marken.  
  
Legolas började skratta och greppade sitt sköld, slängde det framför fötterna och åkte snabbt ner för trapporna. Han hoppade vid trappornas slut och han sköld åkte rätt in i träddörren som fanns på andra sidan.  
  
Lancelot skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Du är inte klok Lionel, såna trick kommer ta livet av dig en dag."  
  
"En dag Lance. Men inte idag. Var har vi maten som ska förändra min dag?" skrattade Legolas och de gick gemensamt in i slottet där de andra riddarna väntade på att de skulle komma. 


End file.
